MordyCie
by Chris Zulas the Birkin Fan
Summary: An odd fanfiction of Bully and Borderlands-and yes Borderlands is sorta futuristic, so Mordecai would probably be a kid. The prequel Sorta of BorderlandsA Story of Glasses, and Mordecai's Trip Through Hell The one with the horrible info box pun :


_**Mordy-Cie**_

This is an odd crossover fanfiction. It involves Mordecai (Of Borderlands) when he's a kid, in Bullworth Academy (Of Bully, AKA Canis Canem Edit). Please, if you think it's weird, then I agree, but I just had to (I just got Bully Scholarship Edition, and Mordecai IZ OWSHUM). I hope you enjoy, Peoples Person! 100% Original character free.

Mordecai couldn't figure it out. Mr. Slawter told everyone to cut open the birds Achilles tendon, but he didn't know where it was. In fact, he thought birds didn't even have one!

There was a tough looking boy next to him, with blondish-gingerish hair in a growing buzzcut, and a usual school uniform. He didn't seem to be randomly mean, though, only giving people what they had coming. "He's testing you," He said, and Mordecai understood. Mordecai had brown, long hair that could be described as dreadlocks, but not braided. He also didn't wear normal clothes. He had a brown jacket, used for fishing, and red sunglasses. He was also skinny, pale, and had black eyes.

Mordecai-or as everyone called him, Mordy-understood that he was right. He thought he hadn't been listening, but he had.

After class was over, he grabbed his books and walked outside. The only names he learned were Mr. Slawter, Mr. Crabblesnitch, and Algie. He knew it would be tough, but he didn't know it would be _this_ tough!

When he walked out the door, he saw the kid again. He was walking towards him, and was walking away from a Jock, on the ground, clutching his…area.

"Hey."

Mordecai didn't know what to say. Mr. Slawter would have yelled at him if he had ruined a perfectly intact Robin, so he had to say _something._

"T-thanks…"he said nervously.

"No problem-but I need a favor. I won't blame you if you say no."

"O-okay…"

"Ya' see, there's this guy-Algie Papadopoulos-who stole my slingshot-"

Mordecai stopped listening a bit there. Mordecai _loved_ slingshots, and wanted to be a hunter one day. He said "OK" before he said the rest.

"Remember," The boy said, "He's at town, at Dragon's Wings Comics, probably acting all nerdy-how you get it back is your choice, but don't get in trouble, ok? I don't want you getting involved in this."

"Ok." Mordy said.

After school, Mordecai got his bike. He beat up a Preppie (Who was teasing a non-clique student) to get it. It was an AquaBerry Bike that was only slightly better than a racer, but would cost ten bucks more! Good thing he got it for free. He exited the gate, and headed to the north. On the way, there was a big ruckus. Mordecai stopped in the street and walked near. There were police cars, but no one in them, or around, for that matter. There were, however, two men-a black man in a suit and tie, and with a black moustache. There was also a punk looking man, with tattoos all over his arms, who was wrestling the other man to the ground.

"Die!" He yelled. "You owe me money!" Mordecai grabbed out his slingshot.

"What do you mean?" Said the other man, as the punk grabbed out his knife. "Tons of people look exactly like me, like god1 went lazy!"

Mordecai took careful aim, and shot. The slingshot pellet landed right at the punks fore head, and he layed there, unconscious.

"Thanks." Said the black man. "I owe you."

"Naw, it's okay." Mordy said.

He went on, and eventually got to the middle of town. There was Dragon's Wings Comics-he occasionally went their to see if they had Shonen Jump. Out side of it was Algie, looking nerdy as ever-and with an odd-looking slingshot, with a scope! Mordecai went up to him.

"That isn't yours." Mordecai said. "Give it back."

He did his annoying laugh, and then gasped for air. "Even we are higher than Non-Clique kids-LIKE YOU!"

"I'm warning you," He pulled up his slingshot, pulling on its strap, "I've got one too."

"I-I-"he gasped, and then ran, yelling, "Leave me be, Necromancer!"

Mordy picked up the slingshot. "What a geek."

When Mordecai got back to school, he saw Jimmy. "Here is the…slingshot". He had doubts that it was just an ordinary one.

"Thanks, "The other boy-Jimmy, said. "What didya go through to get this?"

"You'll never guess."

1 Rockstar


End file.
